


Underneath Surprises

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, One Shot, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: “Shido.”A familiar female called his name, as he turned to face her, “Sophia? What is it?”She lifted her hand and pointed it towards the top.“Huh?” He raised a brow at her. He couldn’t lie when he admitted that he was confused with this girl. What does she mean? “Um… What am I seeing?”“Look closely.”
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Underneath Surprises

“Come on, everyone, time to clean up!” Most of the students looked displeased, wanting to protest the idea of cleaning up while others were joyful for the event.

Despite hating the cold, crisp air that winter had to offer; there’s one thing he enjoyed about the winter cold and that was the beauty of decorations. He always thought the lights were beautiful when lit up and the way the spirit seemingly raised like a balloon in the air. The new Year party was officially over.

It was such a shame to be ruining the decorations, especially when he thought this year’s ones were really relaxing to see and shockingly pretty. But of course, he, Shido Magoroku, the great student council president had made sure the event was well handled as such. Everything has to end sometime, nothing good everlast is what he learned. All of the students helped with taking them down. And he observed. All he did was sign the papers, and stamp the folder to make this all happen.

One thing came from it that he’d enjoyed. Occasionally showing off his power as the student council president became normal. That’s the key to controlling the foolish students of this school. That became his train of thought. Though, it didn't do any good for him. This was one of those times.

Magoroku had his hands behind his back, watching with a smirk as the decorations were cleaned up. “You all did a good job cleaning the decorations. Good work! You’re all dismissed.”

“Shido.”

A familiar female called his name, as he turned to face her, “Sophia? What is it?”

She lifted her hand and pointed it towards the top.

“Huh?” He raised a brow at her. He couldn’t lie when he admitted that he was confused with this girl. What does she mean? “Um… What am I seeing?”

“Look closely.”

He did as he was told to only find a Mistletoe, handing on the ceiling where

How could he miss that!? And who put that there?

“Oh my…” He hummed in shock, “One of the students must’ve put up a Mistletoe without my knowledge!” And the realization that they both were underneath it sank in. He brought his arms up in defense as he quivered dramatically, “Yikes! We’re both underneath it! What should we do?” 

He knew what they meant but didn’t want to believe it. This must’ve been against the school’s rules. Kissing Sophia!? Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? Surely she didn’t want to kiss him either, but he was certain he was a great kisser, he was the great Shido Magoroku after all! But he never kissed anyone before, especially a girl! Especially Sophia! But what if someone else sees!? He’ll be dying of shame if someone knew he kissed her on the school’s grounds.

Wordlessly, she would narrow her eyes, almost out of pity for him. He really is clueless, she thought. Gallows would definitely agree with her on that part. She looked around for a moment, making sure no one else was inside of the room, surely he’ll be worrying about that. Everyone else left long ago on his orders and she was sure that the staff was gone. No one was here.

She turned back to face him, he was still in panic mode. Sophia pushed herself up, grabbing his collar and yanking him down. She leaned closer, pursing her lips.

He yelped before finding his voice once more, “Sophia! What are you…?” his yelp was muffled by the sudden cold lips. 

Her eyes kept glued to his, seeing his navy eyes enlarged from the sudden shock. The kiss was strange, it was persuasive but it wasn’t entirely passionate either. But it was quick enough that he couldn’t make out the flavoring.

She coarsely let go and broke the kiss. He nearly tripped on impact, as he sought to find his footing. While his mind and heart were racing beyond his command. 

He brought his hand up to his cheek, almost shocked, “Sophia! Did you just…!” He lightly touched his lips in confusion. His disbelief took over, he couldn’t believe she kissed him without warning him first! 

Sophia didn’t look at all bothered, as she stood, her cheeks were slightly rosy but he couldn’t tell. Turning her head, “Just take down the Mistletoe.” he shuffled towards the door, leaving him be.

He wanted to reach out, call for her, and tell her to wait. At least discussed what had happened but nothing came. He held his tongue. This kiss wasn’t bad at all if only he could do it more.


End file.
